Treasure Chase (RaCaoTaFSLotLT)
This is the scene where the treasure chase takes place in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. dawn breaks, they're approaching Arlesburgh Harbour Thomas: 'Skiff, stop! '''Skiff: '''But, I can't! I can't! '''Sailor John: '''Shiver me timbers, you never give up, do ya? (grunts) throws a shovel at Thomas, hitting his bufferbeam '''Thomas: '(groans) Skiff! Drop anchor! 'Sailor John: '''Here, let me drop it for ya! (grunts) throws the anchor towards Thomas but it bounce off his bufferbeam and lands on the ground Sailor John: Argh! Scupper that! reach down and pull out a stick of dynamite Sailor John: (laughs evilly) '''Thomas: '(gasps) The Technorganic Empire: Uh-oh! 'Sailor John: '''So long, fellas. It's been a blast! '''Skiff: '''Guys! Look out! leans to one side, making Sailor John drop the dynamite and it explodes '''Sailor John: '(grunts) Oh, no! Skiff! Linda Ryan: You traitor! Winnie the Pooh: Ram him, Thomas! bumps Skiff, knocking Sailor John and Linda off their feet Thomas: Sorry, Skiff, but I have to stop you somehow. Skiff: That's OK, Thomas. Try again. Derail me! Sailor John hit Thomas with a oar Sailor John: Treachery! Mutiny! I won't stand for it! I'll have you in the dry-dock, Skiff, and take away your sail! Ryan F-Freeman: Not if we have anything to say about it. Thomas sees Pooh helping Ryan and get angry Dark Thomas: Get Pooh and Rabbit off of my island! Meg Griffin: Are you crazy? They are heroes! Dark Thomas: Linda forbids them to have Thomas derail Skiff! uses his magic and Dark Thomas turns to robot mode, glitching between himself and his Thomas disguise Dark Thomas: I won't let you turn Pooh and Rabbit into heroes! and the others sees Dark Thomas Sean Ryan: Wait, that's the Thomas of the Irelanders' timeline. Queen Ryanara: Yeah. Cody Fairbrother: No way. Ryan and Meg on Thomas Thomas: That's me?! Meg Griffin: Who are you? Dark Thomas: I am Dark Thomas, the very evil train-bot! And I will not let you have Pooh and Rabbit unbanned from Sodor! stops glitching and pulls out his sword Dark Thomas: For Bowser! End of the line, Pooh fan! thinks and have an idea and then he uses his magic to push Dark Thomas away Meg Griffin: Now! bump Skiff again, only to ended up pushing Skiff to a different track and he went to another part of the town 'Thomas: '''Oh, no! '''Skiff and Sailor John: '(yelling) 'Thomas and Technorganic Empire: '''Skiff! '''Sailor John: '''Goodbye, mateys! (laughs) I'II always treasure the good times we had. Ryvine Sparkle: And Pooh and Rabbit will lose because why evil always wins! Linda Ryan: Adios, losers! Sailor John: Come on, Skiff! We're heading for home! (laughs) Ranyx: How are we going to catch them now? Emmet: Beats me, Ranyx. felt defeated at first then he saw the track crossing down below. He saw the points and the track that leads to the crossing '''Thomas: '''I can do it! went down the track towards the crossing '''Sailor John: '''Huh? Faster, Skiff! '''Thomas: '''Here I come, Skiff! yells as Thomas bump into Skiff, making him go onto his line and turning around to face him, much to Skiff's delight '''Skiff: '(pants) Connor Laceytwo: Thomas, watch out! '''Thomas: scared Oh, cinders and ashes! Nooo! splashes into the water Skiff: terrified Thomas!! gurgling Thomas!! Sailor John: 'You'II never catch me now! (evil cackles) start to run after Sailor John, Linda and Hawk Moth on water '''Skiff: '''We have to help him, Sailor John. He shouldn't be in the water! '''Sailor John: '''Sail on, Skiff! One more word of mutiny and you'II be driftwood. Mark my words. Whoa, stop that! Skiff, you're letting in water! '''Skiff: '''It's not me! It's the treasure! It's too heavy! Throw it overboard, or we'II be sunk! '''Sailor John: '''No way, Skiff! Sail on, I tell you! Linda Ryan: up with Skiff's mutiny talk You just shut up now and do as he tells you! Dark Thomas: Nighttime Villains, we would win and get back at Gordon. Sci-Ryan: Dark Thomas, on behalf of Pooh and Rabbit, I order you to surrender and prove that Pooh is a hero like me. Dark Thomas: scoffs You think, Shadowbolt? You and what army? Nighttime Villains sees the Cyberlings and their friends with Pooh and Rabbit Night Ninja: You're on your own, man. Romeo (PJ Masks): He's right. I think we would fight the TE some other time. Nighttime Villains flee Evil Ryan: It's just us and the Magic of Friendship, Dark Thomas. Dark Thomas: Not for long! start battling Sci-Ryan: We will win! fight Dark Thomas and sends him flying to where John is with Mai the Evil Queen and the Realm Shredder '''Skiff: '(pants and gurgles) saw a wave coming towards him fast and he saw his chance to stop Sailor John from escaping with the treasure Skiff: Not this time, Sailor John! 'Sailor John, Linda, Ryvine and Skiff: '(yelling) Dark Thomas: I will not lose! wave knocks Skiff over and Sailor John, Linda and Ryvine fall into the water with Dark Thomas sinking to the bottom of the sea in stasis lock. Sailor John hold on to the treasure as it drags him down but force to let it go and watch sadly as it sank to the bottom of the sea. Thomas and the TE waited for Skiff to resurface but fearing the worst when he didn't yet 'Thomas: '(sighs) Oisin Ryan: He can't drown, can he? Orla Ryan: (almost to tears) I hope not. Ryan F-Freeman: Poor Skiff. first part of I Will Go Sailing No More starts playing as Thomas and the others fear that Skiff might have perished after the wave hit him. But then Skiff resurfaced and landed on his back, looking at Thomas and the TE upside down 'Skiff: '(grunts) Phew. (laughs and pants) Phew! 'Thomas: '(sighs with relief and laughs) Queen Ryanara: He's okay. Pooh and Rabbit: Yeah! 'Sailor John: '(pants and gasping for breath) John, Linda and Ryvine resurface and gasps for breath while Linda comes afloat. As the sky grew brighter, Sailor John, Linda and Ryvine are resting on Skiff when Captain arrived with the police to arrest them '''Narrator: The next morning, Sailor John, Linda and Ryvine was picked up by the police. Policeman: Hello, hello, hello. What have we got here then? Sailor John: terrified But we're innocent, I tell ya! Policeman: Tell that to the judge! Linda Ryan: Oh, this is just great. (snarls angrily) And that idea is your fault, Ryvine. Ryvine Sparkle: I know. We will get them for this. Policeman: You have the right to remain silent. Narrator: They were placed under arrest. Sailor John: horrified You've got the wrong pirate! Narrator: And Thomas was rescued by Rocky. looked in worried, his buffers, footplate, headlamp and lamp rods are covered with seaweeds, Rocky (who carried by Duck) picked him up out of the water and lifted him on the flatbed, and looked at The Fat Controller came towards him. He gasps. He hope that he would be cross however Thomas: anxious I'm so sorry, sir! It's all my fault, I know it is. I- Fat Controller raises his hand. He isn't cross, but happy The Fat Controller: Thomas... there's nothing to be sorry about. I'm proud of you! Cody Fairbrother: What? Are you aren't mad? looks at Ryan approaches him, smiling The Fat Controller: No, Cody. Ryan told me everything, and I know you and Thomas did your best to stop that pirate and those villains getting away. Thomas: sadly and hesitantly But we weren't quick enough to save the treasure, sir. Sci-Ranyx: Indeed. It's now sank to the bottom of the sea so we failed. (He blew his nose like a foghorn sadly) 'The Fat Controller: '(laughs) Please don't worry about the treasure, Sci-Ranyx. My engines are much more important to me than any treasure. And you, Thomas, are my number 1! Conaria Lacey: And always will be! smiles and laughs, and looked at his number The Fat Controller: And as for Pooh and Rabbit, I am proud you helped Ryan, his friends and Thomas to prove you two are heroes. For that, I hereby have the two of you unbanned from Sodor as honorary visitors of the Island of Sodor. and Meg cheers as Pooh and Rabbit smile Sci-Ryan: And Evil Anna, what is worse then being on a river without a paddle? Evil Anna: What? Sci-Ryan: Ryvine, Linda and John being on the ocean without a boat. laughs Orla Ryan: Yeah. And we proved that Pooh is the greatest hero instead of Linda Ryan. She betrayed me, my bro and Dad.Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes